Other Way Around
by Lemons And Limes And Fluff
Summary: Gwevin Lemon alert. I've done a lot of KevinRapesGwen fics. What if it was the other way around? What if Gwen got tired of Kevin being reluctant with her, and took matters into her own hands? MA-rated.


**Hi!**

**I was in the middle of writing another fic where Kevin rapes Gwen, but then I thought...**

**I've done a lot of KevinRapesGwen fics. What if it was the other way around? What if Gwen got tired of Kevin being reluctant with her, and took matters into her own hands? Lemon alert.**

**Disclaimer: (Sarcasm) Oh, yeah, I totally own something as major as Ben 10 at 13. Yeah – no.**

**Enjoy!**

Other Way Around

Gwen sighed audibly. She was trying to attract Kevin's attention to the fact that she was bored now that they were alone.

Kevin hadn't taken their relationship any further than making out on rare occasions. Really. He was a bad boy; he should have been trying to seduce her as soon as they got in the car. But no – she was having to sit there in silence while he drove her home. Home to HER house, not his. She had to turn this relationship, and this car, to where it should be... whether he liked it or not.

They turned a corner and stopped at a stop light. She saw her chance.

Kevin's eyes widened when he felt Gwen's lips come into contact with his cheek. "W-what're you doing?" He spluttered.

She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at him with her famous puppy eyes. "Why are we going to MY house, not yours?" She smirked when his mouth dropped open.

"B-b-because... your parents..."

"Screw my parents, let's go to yours," she said happily, moving back into her own seat as the light turned green.

He gulped. "No way, I'm taking you to your place – I don't wanna get killed by your dad! He's got a gun!"

"Dad's gun is a fake. He uses it to scare boys into staying well away from me... looks like it works... he just doesn't want me losing my virginity to _you_, an ex-con to the Null Void; he thinks you'll hurt me then break up with me straight afterwards for a whore. He won't believe that you're too much of a coward to even try." She looked at him in the eyes, a dark look on her usually innocent features. "Besides, yours is closest."

"Yeah, but-" He cut off. He couldn't think of what to say. She was trying to seduce him!

She yawned (it was fake, but he couldn't tell). "I'm tired... you have a spare bedroom, right?" She knew he would fall for it.

"Yeah, sure," he said immediately, making a left turn down his street. She smiled. She wasn't going to be using the spare room tonight.

...

"Need anything else?" He asked, trying not to stare at her chest. She was wearing as thin bra and underwear.

"No, thanks." She kissed him on the cheek again. "Thank you for letting me stay here tonight."

He smiled. "Don't mention it – to _anyone_." He exited the spare room and she grinned. Tonight was going to be fun.

He took his shirts, his socks and his shoes off and got into his own bed and sighed. What was happening to his girlfriend? Was it the fumes from the power plant they captured Argit in during their last mission? Did someone drug her? Or was it just those female teenage hormones he'd read about on the internet?

Suddenly, his door opened. Gwen walked up to his side. "Hey."

"Uh, hi... what do you want?" He stared up at her.

She bent down so their lips were almost touching and they were looking into each other's eyes. "This." She kissed him, her lips moving against his and her hand on his cheek. She licked his lips lightly, attempting to make out with him, but he broke the kissed and gave her a suspicious look. "What's up with you today?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to kiss you. You ARE my boyfriend, after all." She lifted an edge of the duvet and got into his bed.

He gaped at her. "Gwen, I... no..." He shuffled as far away from her as he could without falling onto the floor.

"Come here." Her eyes started glowing pink threateningly though she said it in a seductive way.

Kevin gulped. "Uh, Gwen, I-"

"Now." Gwen smiled with her eyes still pink. "Please."

"No. Gwen, please, out of my bed. We're not doing this." He got out himself and turned his head away.

Gwen giggled. "I'm serious, Kev. This is really weird, you know – boys are supposed to try t have sex, not the other way around. Get back in." Her eyes hadn't stopped glowing.

"No way. I am NOT doing this to you." Kevin walked over to the door, attempting to leave, but Gwen used her mana to grab his wrists and lock them behind his back. "Whoa! Gwen, what is UP with you? Let me go!"

"No." She flicked her wrist and he was dragged back to the bed.

He twisted away from her, panicking. "What the fuck are you doing?"

She tutted loudly, shaking her head. "Now, now, Kevvy, we can't have cursing here. Next time, I'll punish you." She smiled. Still pink eyes.

"Let me go, you bitch!" He snarled.

"I told you not to curse." She sighed and mana collected around her fist. "Say you're sorry."

"No way!" He growled.

"Fine... you forced me to." Gwen sighed again and opened her hand. Kevin cried out loud as a horrible pain spread up his spine and lingered for a few seconds before fading. "Do as I say, or get hurt."

Kevin was scared. Not of Gwen, but of the thing that was controlling her. Was she OK?

"Say sorry," she demanded.

He ignored her, and the price was to feel the pain again, sharper this time. He made no sound.

"Say sorry," she repeated.

"Sorry!" He hissed.

"Good boy." He glared at her. So now he was a dog?

"What is UP with you?" He asked her, then gasped as she undid her bra and dropped in onto the floor. Her breasts captivated him; he'd never seen breasts before. Not even on the internet. He hadn't even had an orgasm before.

"Like them?" She asked him in a dark voice. "I've always thought they were quite small, but..." She shrugged and moved her hand to the bulge in his jeans.

"Whoa!" He yelped. "Don't do that! Stop!"

She shook her head and undid the button.

"I mean it, Gwen! Don't! I don't want to do this to you!" It was true; Kevin didn't want to take away Gwen's innocence (though he was beginning to doubt she _was_ a good girl) or her virginity.

"I want this." She pulled down the zipper slowly, a smile on her face. He couldn't stop her; his wrists were still bound behind his back. "And you're going to give it to me." Finished with the zipper, she tugged them off, revealing black boxers. She smiled. The same sort he wore when he was mutated. Her favourites... she was strange like that. She pulled them off him.

She let go of his wrists and let him get a foot away from her before binding his wrists and ankles into an 'X' position on the bed. He was really panicking now.

"Let me go! Gwen!" He yelled, tugging on the mana cuffs. He had an erection, rock hard, but he didn't want to hurt Gwen like that.

She took off her panties and giggled. "Why don't you want to?" She straddled his hips, kneeling up.

"Don't!" He whimpered. She smiled.

Closing her eyes, Gwen impaled herself on his dick. She gasped in pain; it was long and thick. She was stretching her vagina a lot. She lifted herself up and dropped down on it again. It hurt, but she knew it would feel good soon. As she continued she teased her clit with one hand, loving the pleasure the friction was creating. With the other hand she pinched her nipple, making it hard and peak. The sensations were amazing. Waves of pleasure swarmed her mind and body and she finally understood why girls became sluts. She threw back her head and moaned loudly. He was panting and moving his hips slightly in tune with her. She moaned again as the waves got stronger and mumbled 'Oh, Kevin' as she found herself nearing her peak. He was growling and grunting now, and she was gasping every time she moved down on him. She called out his name as she cummed, and he snarled, thrusting his hips upwards and pushing his dick deeper into her. He filled her up and she put her hands on his chest to keep herself from falling down onto him.

"Oh..." Gwen moved off his dick and lowered herself onto his chest. "That was amazing."

"Yeah." Kevin grinned. "I'm glad you raped me."

"Me too." She let go of his wrists and ankles and cuddled into his chest. He wrapped her arms around her. "What were you worried about?"

"I didn't want you to lose your virginity to _me_. I'm an ex-con to the Null Void, I own a cool car, I'm kind of bad, I've got a short fuse, and I've got powers that turned me into a monster three times."

"TWO times, Kevin. You were just covered in kind of permanent armour at the time. You weren't a monster."

He smiled. A few minutes later, he asked, "we don't have to let anyone know, do we? I don't wanna get murdered."

"No. But we can do this again if you like."

He opened her eyes and looked at her. "Tomorrow?" He said hopefully.

"Maybe... if you're not a jerk."

"No promises," he joked. She smiled.

**Done!**

**Review plz – which was better, my KevinRapesGwen Lemon in 'Rape' or my GwenRapesKevin Lemon in this fic?**


End file.
